Talk:Combine Advisor
This was Donut's first Article here! This was my very first article on this wiki. I came here looking for info on them, and ended up taking control of a near dead wiki. Now, as the "Combine Advisor" of this Wiki, I'll do my best to make it into something great. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 20:43, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :: Good luck to you sir, it's a good article. I know this because wikipedia has copied it wholesale. 82.12.142.117 23:10, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Does the combine advisor really suck the "juice", out of the dead rebel? To me it looks more like the advisor sucks out the brain. Don't know if this is important. Other Information "The Advisor "brain sucking" technique is very similar to that of the brain bugs of Starship Troopers." I'm going remove this in a few days, since there's no evidence the brain sucking is real, and it's already mentioned in the article. 11:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I have a question During the paragraph dealing with the Advisors telekinesis it mentions that it ripped a human in half at some point. I'm not questioning the validity of the statement, but when does this happen? :Don't forget to sign. That's in the barn in Ep2, in the map "ep2_outland_07". Klow 09:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) If I remember correctly, actually, the rebel doesn't get torn in half, but his torso is briefly twisted, then twisted back a bit once he is thrown away by the Advisor. Go after the corpse when you're free from the Advisor, you'll see that his torso is either intact or twisted a bit (can't remember which, but he was certainly not ripped apart) -Doctor Nuriel Advisor vs. Adviser Is there any particular reason why we are spelling it this particular way? As I understand it, "Adviser" is the preferred spelling of the word. Is it spelled "Advisor" in any official Valve or Marc Laidlaw written statement? If not, we may wish to consider changing it. :Please sign your comments. :So, no offense, but this is kind of an absurd comment. It would be like asking "Are we sure Alyx's first name is spelled 'Alyx' and not 'Alex'?... The word "advisor" is another spelling of the word "adviser", and it is authorized in the English language. You should have Googled it first. Second, for the in-universe game, this is its entity name in Ep2. Again, you should have checked, because it's on the page. It's also the model, texture, sound file names, etc. (again...) What else? Ah yeah. It's in Raising the Bar, the Prima Guides, and some WC mappack maps. (again...) I guess that answers your question. Klow 11:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You're pretty rude for a guy who said "no offense"... no offense -_- Xboxannihilator 03:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Careful, this guy will ban you for a week if you upload a picture wrong. Big McLargeHuge 04:03, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't see anything rude here. Sorry if I offended you, it was not my purpose. But you kinda asked for it, since the world "Advisor" can very easily found in the related sources. It's a cruel world, huh!! Klow 14:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not the guy you were talking about. It just struck me on how offensive your message seemed. Maybe it's just the voice in my head reading it in the tone that sounds rude.-- 01:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah yeah you are different persons. You can use the voice you want when you read, but don't blame me if you badly choose it! ;) Klow 14:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Those Bastards!Killing Eli like that!--"I thought i would pretend i was one of those deaf-mutes (:p" 14:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I understand maybe putting in some pictures from HL2: Episode 2 ending scene, but the whole scene in pictures? Is that really necessary? Collar Markings To quote the article, "Advisors have a ring where the body meets the head that bears strange golden markings, which could be the evidence of an Advisor alphabet". Then again, "The suit also has a black collar adorned with golden hieroglyphs on it". I think both sentences are referring the same thing, the dark band around Advisor's "neck" with some golden markings. If so, one of them is probably redundant. It is also risky to call these markings an "alphabet", since it actually can be any writing system, including some type unknown to humans - if at all it is some type of writing system. Besides it is interesting to note that the Advisor's pod bears (at least in one case) Latin letters and Arabic numerals, which would indicate either the terrestrial origin of that pod or the necessity to interact with humans (for example, for servicing or the like). Shorr 16:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :They are more than likely referring to the same thing. A better term, I feel, would be "glyphs". Bramblepath 18:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I changed the article accordingly. I hope it looks better now. Shorr 20:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, thanks! Bramblepath 20:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) npc_combine_advisor_roaming Welp, looks like valve slipped up with Portal 2, and left a remnant of the advisor in the game http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1884449 was the thread, and http://pastebin.com/q9JB5L9y was in the .fdg (sp) I don't know much about the wiki, so can someone post some stuff from it into Trivia or something? Magnets '' How do they work? -VJ'' Role of Advisors within Combine What do you speculate is the role of the Advisors within the Combine? Are they just another species within the Combine doing the job they were engineered for or are they the "rulers" of the Combine such that the entire purpose of the Combine is to benefit of the Advisors? I prefer seeing the Combine as a meta-organism where each individual is like a cell and each species a type of cell within the greater organism, thus I would prefer seeing the Advisors as just another species within the Combine. The idea that the Combine is an empire complete with a single "master race" ruling over subjugated peoples is too similar to human historical analogies. The idea that the Combine is a something in between an organization of individuals and a singular organism is by contrast very alien and therefore more menacing. --SpazzyMcGee 18:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :The Advisors are simply the masterminds of the Combine occupation on Earth and they are like the "master" of the rule of the Combine. So really, it's like they are the typical leader of the Combine order. --KillFeedz OG 18:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The only evidence I see for the theory that the Advisors are the "masters" of the Combine as opposed to a constituent species is that they are the one Combine species that may have decorative garb, i.e. the symbol covered rings around their "heads". However, it is debatable whether or not those rings are actually decorative; and even if they are decorative it wouldn't be that great of evidence for the "master theory". --SpazzyMcGee 19:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Have you played HL2? In-game references even state the Advisor's are the head masterminds behind the Combine occupation on Earth. --KillFeedz OG 19:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Masterminds" are not the same thing as "masters". "Masterminds" are very intelligent and excel at creating complex ideas and systems. The Advisors are definitely masterminds. "Masters", as we have been using the word thus far, refers to those that control and dominate others for their own benefit. None of the in-game nor out-of-game material states or implies that Advisors are anything more than administrators and planners. They COULD be more than administrators and planners, but there isn't much evidence that supports that. ::::I prefer to see Advisors simply as administrators and planners much like how nerve cells within the brain and throughout the body help manage and operate the body and yet are not said to be the body's "masters". --SpazzyMcGee 22:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Advisor: The Combine Advisor are the masterminds behind the Combine occupation of Earth, and are best known as being the master or all races of the entire Combine empire ...." That is the Advisor documentary by Valve, as in the concept details of the pre-release. --KillFeedz OG 23:09, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I missed that, thanks. However, that is just one more piece of evidence for the "Masters" theory and not actual proof because we haven't been using the precise definition of "master". That's why I kept putting the word in quotation marks. The "Master theory" is that the Combine is an empire built solely for the benefit of the Advisors and the use of the word "masters" to describe the Advisors doesn't imply that. I suppose I should start creating a counter argument though seeing as how you and I have already built up a slight argument for the "Master theory". ::::::Advisors are big maggot like creatures, and though they apparently have psychic powers, that isn't the kind of form you would imagine conquering multiple universes. The Advisors seem reminiscent of the brain bug from Starship Trooper movie. It's as if the Advisors are engineered for their niche within the Combine just like how every other species is engineered for their own niche. This argument, like the arguments for the alternative theory, isn't concrete; but it's worth mentioning. --SpazzyMcGee 17:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Marc Laidlaw's Advisor/Breen 'fan fiction' Earlier this year, Marc Laidlaw (HL1/HL2 writer) admitted that a recent Twitter account called 'BreenGrub' is his. If you skip to the oldest tweet and read upwards, the account is basically meant to depict Breen's consciousness communicating from a host grub body — something alluded to at the end of HL2. While it's impossible to describe it as canonical, the fact that it was written by Laidlaw is surely notable. Here are some choice quotes: "Slo goig and no tellig how log util THEY notice. Seems to b secure chanl tho. For now." "I will do wat i can wile I can becus w.o infrmation there can be no revlution. The natur of infomriation is unclear. First to master txt." "Information is the only hope we have. Information that feeds revolution. Without hope, without information, there can be no revolution." "You will need this information if you are to succeed. I cannot use it. I am beyond useless. If I can be of use, that is enough." "Nothing can be without flaw. The superstructure is riddled with cracks. THEY are vulnerable. THEY are compromised. I am "living" proof." "Monitoring situation. So far they appear unaware of my communications. How much can I safely say? Forgive me if I do not use certain words." "I can use the name Shu'ulathoi because THEY do not recognize that term." "There is a world. The home of the Shu'ulathoi. The Vortigaunts know its name but I do not. I do not know if it is a world that can be found." "It begins with this vehicle which contains me, vehicle being a wretched term for something that carries me nowhere. This host body." "*They* come from everywhere and anywhere. But the host bodies have a specific origin. A world whose origin is hidden, perhaps lost." "The host bodies, the grubs, are a larval stage. Dormant and buried in the epochs of extremity, waiting to hatch, but not wasting their time." "In the larval state, they possess a racial telepathy. During the dormant phase, they are engaged in ceaseless communication." "Their psychic strength is such that they can imprint upon their cells and dictate the form which they will take upon hatching." "But again, the hatched forms are airy nothings, of little import to the culture of the grubs. The Shu'ulathoi scarcely acknowledge them." "It was not exactly a parasite, for that suggests something external--a predatory relationship, a creature that came upon them." "Never entirely eradicated, it dwelt within the Shu'ulathoi. Healthy individuals suppressed the parasite's influence." "And so it went for generations, for eons. Until the world of the Shu'ulathoi somehow came to the attention of...the ones I cannot name." If someone wants to somehow summarise everything the account explains and include it in the trivia or behind the scenes sections it might be good. There's a lot of interesting stuff there, like the suggestion that the grubs are just another race taken by the Combine — albeit apparently their favourite? Again, none of it can be considered canonical. But it's not much of a leap to think this is an insight into what they were thinking while creating these creatures, and may very well feed into how they're depicted in HL3. Anyway, fun project there. --Ryan John Williams (talk) 16:20, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Aweful You saw the picture of them without the stuff on them? Its just aweful, Hope it will be in Half life 3! :D JustAnotherApple (talk) 16:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) I've got a question. If npc_advisor_shared.h exists, which program should be used for it, Hammer, or Model Viewer? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:01, July 12, 2015 (UTC)